Modern man congregates. He assembles in buildings for worship, education, entertainment, and all kinds of other purposes. Although he builds many structures with fire resistant and retardant materials, still many materials in structures presently used will and do burn. Thus, building codes require that safety devices such as sprinklers and smoke and heat detectors be installed. Many detectors have been installed on low ceilings without protective covers. Many have been vandalized--especially those in the public schools.
A number of devices have been used in an attempt to protect the detectors. Most often a protective cover or cage is attached to the ceiling around the detector. The protective cover or cage is then itself vandalized and easily torn from the ceiling. To prevent the protective cover or cage from being easily torn from the ceiling, the cover or cage must be specifically positioned and attached to ceiling joists. Unfortunately, in installations having drop ceilings, no ceiling joists are present for secure attachment of the cover or cage. On the other hand, ceiling-mounted smoke detectors and other electrical devices are generally attached relatively securely through electrical boxes and conduit. Nevertheless, the streamline design of most detectors and their electrical connections make it difficult to secure a protective cover to the detectors.